


It Will Be Okay

by RottenApplePikmin3



Category: Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, PTSD, forehead kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: Calming a Donald down





	It Will Be Okay

Having sex with your uncle is weird.  
That how Donald felt when he first woke up to being nuzzled by Scrooge. He honestly didn’t know where to go after that, should he just leave or stay and wait for Scrooge to wake up.  
But now Donald don’t worry about that anymore. It been about 5 months since that happened and nothing really changed, well expect for Scrooge pulling Donald to the side to give him random kisses and if Donald gotta be honest he love that.

Scrooge don’t really know where their relationship even is anymore, but he knows that it’s not the same as better because Donald would often randomly hug him from behind and nuzzle his neck. He couldn’t complain, he fallen for Donald a while back and now that he can make decisions on his own he doesn’t feel guilty or terrible.

Everything was alright until the triplets set fire-crackers in the house, why? Scrooge couldn’t tell you since he never asked afterwards, because those crackers had triggered Donald’s PTSD. Scrooge stopped Donald from trying to grab Louie’s BB gun, and take him to Donald’s bedroom.

Donald don’t really remembered much but started to realized that he’s not in the kitchen anymore. He quickly blinked a couple of times before realizing that he’s being held by his uncle, the older duck was sitting on the bed and the younger duck on his lap, the older duck was humming and rubbing his nephew’s back.

The sailor tried to hold his tears, because he’s remembering so many things he thought he would leave behind but it was hard since he saw so many people die, so many broken promises during that time. Scrooge continued to hum and rub Donald’s back, hoping it was helping. 

Donald was shaking but slow down when he started to come back to present. He shakily breathes in.

“Thank you.....” Donald said as he nuzzled Scrooge.

The older duck nodded and kissed the younger duck’s forehead. Donald knows he safe now he not for sure that his family is safe but knowing Scrooge is there not forcing him to do anything but to take his time, he knows that everything will be fine.

“I love you Uncle Scrooge...”

“I love you too Donald...”


End file.
